The Elves Besieged
Game play is on Hard Difficulty - Ver 1.9.7 Total move = 12 Starting gold = 100 Objective = Escape to the Northwest Sign-post with Konrad. Defeat = Konrad/Delfador either died or TIme run-out. Early Finished Bonus = 32 Gold per turn & 40% gold carry foward. In the middle of the scenario, saving and reloading indeed being done, but at a very minimal possible attempt, usually save at round 3, 6, 9 & 12. But this scenario need not reload too much only between 3 to 5 times. (Excluded recruiting reload) Starting with recruiting total of 6 units of troops, i.e. 2 Elvish Scouts, 2 Elvish Archers, 1 Elvish Fighter & 1 Elvish Shaman. The units traits are as per the photo above. The hexa use to recruits are also vital to maximise the potential move and villages capturing. For instants, the 2 Elvish Archers should be recruits on the hexa nearest to the bridge so both of them can captured the 2 villages just across the bridge, and with it 6 point of movements it can move fast to catch up with Konrad and the others units, and the hexa which use to recruits the 2 Elvish Scouts should be made at the most South on Konrad keep, as such they can captured the other 2 villages due South. And the other units, should be recruits at the most Northwest hexa, as they can move across the river as fast as it can, and able to capture the village just at the river side on the next turn of crossing. Once every desired units being recruited, move Konrad accross the bridged and move along the road and for Delfador move him straight into the river North of your own keep, so that both of them will cross the river as soon as possible. With these move, the enemies will be lure by Konrad and send it units into Konrad path. With this as well it will give some breathing space to your units and Chantal units to make a defence line over the river which will be benefit to Konrad as he went by the forest. On seconds move, move your units as planned, capturing 4 villages at the beginning of game give Konrad a total of 10 golds income. And with the third move, move Konrad into the forest and try to breakthrough the green leader units. And try no not interfere with much fighting until your units are all regrouped and very near for reinforcement. And do not greedy on the killing blow at start but lets Chantal units kills some of the enemies and later the opening will soon open a way for you to get the kills. And do not greedy on the 2 villages just beneath the rocky and flats area as these are very active area, your units will die if you put them in, but if you can find a opening, put your unit in the middle of Chantal units usually will not be targeted by the enemies. Here you should to be trying to captured any villages which are near to the river, though try not to cross back the river too much as this will hinder your units movements. Let Galdrad do his best, to deal with the purple leader and units, for easy fight, you should reload the 2nd move until Galdrad recruited at least 2 Elvish Ranger, he can max recruited 3 of them which can hold the purple leader more better. Though Galdrad units including him will be slain at most cases, buying you time is his duty. By your fourth or fifth moves, your units should be able to started to be active in battle slowly by damaging the enemies, let be the killing done by Chantal units as it is worth to let them level up and hold the line better. Use Delfador to do some extensive damage or even killing to easy your burden. Your units should be using mostly arrow attack to conserve your units HP and gain exp with usually 2 each attack (since most enemies are at level 2, another way of speaking only attack those level 2 enemies who are only had melee attack), try to not engaged enemies with strong arrow attack and also poison attack, let those handle by Chantal units. Since most attack are to use arrow, hence killed mostly with Elvish Archer, as such they can become Elvish Ranger & Elvish Marksman which can be used as damage dealer for your other units to gain XP, the next in line to level up is the Elvish Fighter as he can give your units Leadership skill once he become a Elvish Captain (you can choose to be Elvish Hero, which are more powerful interm of attack power, but I rather have a Elvish Captain as he can harden your Elvish Shaman (which is usually weak) & Elvish Scout (moderate damage dealing but good in cutting in formation and surrounding enemies) for better and easy killing, ultimately help leveling up them). Basically you can go end the scenario within 10/11 move, but I found out the gold carry forward is not too much in different for you (2nd scenario need not need too much gold either), hence I stay until last move for extra exp. (But if you can get all unit excluding Konrad into level 2 by all mean advance to next scenario with extra gold from early finished bonus) For me, I level up all 6 elvish units with Konrad gaining 3 exp from the green leader attack, these gain of exp is not a tactical move, as the green leader is powerful enough to take down Konrad in just once attack. But just for a better ending for exp gain, possible (% of dying is at 50/50) reload at the last and final move is not too evil. Hope the above help your way for the Hard Difficulty. (Back to Heir to the Throne) Balcon28 08:19, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Category:Scenario Category:Heir to the Throne